


Pity party

by toothfairy444



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, BokuAka Week, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Confusion, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothfairy444/pseuds/toothfairy444
Summary: Why had no one showed up to his birthday party.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Pity party

Bokuto loved his birthday. It was one day out of every other where he didn't feel like a burden, like he didn't have to force his friends to hang around him.

And boy did Bokuto love his friends, especially Akaashi. Who was less of a friend more of a lover, but Bokuto was clueless to the difference. 

So when he was writing out each individual invitation to his birthday, he was ecstatic. He had wanted to invite everyone who's name he could remember, but he ran out of paper. He was most excited to see Akaashi, oh and Kuroo. As well as short and spunky Hinata and Tall and blunt Tsukishima. He missed his friends, so much it was unbearable.

After stamping the cards and putting them into the mail he sat on the couch. Only for a second though, he was restless. So he went to work planning his whole party. 

Throughout the next week he was in and out of the shops. He ordered a birthday cake, chocolate of course, because he thought he remembered Akaashi saying it was his favorite. It wasn't, Akaashi like red velvet. He got balloons, party hats, anything you could think of. 

He stayed up all night planning endless games to play. The day was coming up, he thought for sure it was gonna he his best birthday yet. He was turning nineteen, it was gonna he his last birthday before he went off to college. So he planned to make the very best of it. 

His mother, who was a single mother, worked nonstop. She was never home, they never really talked. He didn't mind though, all she did was for him. There had been a time when he had nothing, so he was grateful for everything he received. 

The day before his birthday was a bright and shiny Saturday. He woke up with a smile on his face, tomorrow was the day. He got up to make breakfast before remembering he didn't quite know how to do that. So he settled for a bowl of cereal, shoveling it into his mouth. The milk had made it soggy. He threw his dishes in the sink, making a note to wash them later, before running to his room to get ready. 

He threw on clothes blindly, running his hands through his hair upwards to style it. For some reason he suspected his friends would be asking him to hang out today. So he wanted to be ready at the drop of a hat, so they didn't leave him behind. 

He was never asked to hang out. Instead he saw videos of people he knew at a house party, laughing and drinking. He could've gone to the location and seen seen them. This was all probably a misunderstanding. He didn't though, he couldn't remember if they had told him about the party or not. Regardless of the  
circumstances he fell into a dejected mood. So instead of leaving he curled himself up on the couch in a pile of blankets. Watching reruns of American Disney movies.

He wasn't majorly upset though, he knew tomorrow would be better. He knew the fun he would have would make up for all of this. So as his brain began to slow and his eyes drooped he thought of all the birthday texts he would wake up to. A sleepy smile making its way onto his face. 

When he woke up hours later, a  
cramp in his neck from the position he slept in, his phone was dry. Not a single text, not even from his mom or his Akaashi. No one had said anything, but he wasn't worried yet. It was quite early, they would all wake up in a few hours and send him loads of paragraphs.

But as the hours dwindled on so did his patience. No text came, no calls, and no surprise visits. He sat alone and upset. It was eerily silent in his house. The slight buzz of the tv was the only thing keeping him sane.

It was night now, and the panic had set in. Bokuto felt immeasurably hurt. He'd put all of his effort into making this fun. Did they not receive the invitations? 

It was fine though, he was fine. He took the cake from the fridge. More for him he assured himself. He shoveled it all down in an attempt to erase the way he felt. It was a mistake thought, because now he felt sick. He wanted to throw up, but it was all stuck in his throat. 

Finally the tears he’d been holding in were streaming down his face. He sobbed so hard he chocked, his chest ached. He was just so confused. He didn’t know.

He knew something though. Akaashi was so smart, he always knew what to do. So he called Akaashi, many times. 

Akaashi woke up to his phone hysterically buzzing. He usually turned on his ringer before he went to sleep, but he had forgotten. He switched on his lights, perching his glasses up on his nose. He said answered an incoming call from Bokuto. His voice came across the line panicked.

"You forgot my birthday, I've been waiting for you all day." He sobbed. 

A slight pain trickled through Akaashi's chest. He hated seeing him like this. Bokuto's birthday had passed two months ago. Early onset dementia was a plague of the mind. Memory loss and hallucinations, overall confusion that worsened over time. He was decomposing slowly, soon he would forget how to walk and eat. It was genetic. It was rare, extremely rare for a kid his age. It wasn't fair, it wasn't supposed to kick in until Bokuto was past forty. But life wasn't fair, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Akaashi began getting dressed, making his way to his confused lovers house to comfort him. This wasn’t the first time he’d been woken up by Bokuto’s called and it wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls give me feedback 🙏🏽


End file.
